Unpredictable
by lady.ageha
Summary: Sonny prides herself on her ability to read people like an open book. Chad prides himself on doing the unexpected, he just 'has' to do whatever Sonny doesn't expect. Will he do the one last thing Sonny least expected? Channy Oneshot. Revised!


Summary: Sonny prides herself on her ability to read people like an open book. Chad prides himself on doing the unexpected, he just 'has' to do whatever Sonny doesn't expect. Eventually, he'll do the one last thing Sonny least expected. ONESHOT-Channy

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or any of its characters. Obviously. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

It was Tuesday, a little after noon—one of those rare days that she found Chad sitting alone at the small table in the back corner, staring at his reflection on the back of a spoon, the napkin dispenser, or any other particularly shiny object he could find.

Sonny found that she enjoyed these particular days. After all, there was no obnoxiously loud Mackenzie Falls cast to laugh at the So Random cast, look down upon them, or to flaunt the gourmet food that only the MacKenzie Falls cast were privileged to eat. Well, no one except Chad… and he didn't count.

_He was so predictable_, she laughed to herself. Sonny had always prided herself on her ability to read people like an open book. She hadn't failed yet. Mrs. Bitterman and Marshall were still going strong after all this time, Marshall was still pretending to eat healthy before succumbing to the desire to eat fries and pie, and Chad… Chad was still as predictable as ever. He was even sitting at the same table as he always did when his cast was too lazy to come to the Commissary and he didn't have Brenda personally deliver their food to set. In fact, that table was still in that very same spot where Brenda, or perhaps the janitor (Sonny wasn't sure), set up the longer table to suit the tastes of the popular drama's cast. Predictable. Hah! And look, he has that same face again; the one where he's staring at his reflection, falls in love with it yet again, catches sight of the current flavor of the week and finds out she doesn't measure up to his _lovely_ reflection, and dumps her by phone call to which she responds by letting out a loud wail, crying as she runs out the door. So predictable.

Well, perhaps that wasn't quite true. Chad still surprised her now and then. While, for the most part, he was predictable, sometimes she really had no clue as to what was running through that pretty, blond head of his. For an example, why in the world would he come to the Commissary when his whole cast had opted to "order in"? He definitely has had food delivered to set all the time, she's seen it. Moreover, he would certainly have a better time looking at his reflection in his vanity on set rather than a spoon in the Commissary. Did he have some sort of business that was actually more important than his own reflection? It was unthinkable! She doubted that there was ever a time he even stopped thinking about himself. She vaguely remembered their so-called "date" on Lookout Mountain where they had tried to ruin Marshall and Ms. Bitterman's relationship. She had been talking about the beautiful stars, and he had responded something along the lines of "Oh, yes I am." In all the movies and dramas, the guy always responds something along the lines of "Yes, you are" or perhaps just a simple affirmation while staring at the girl. No, Chad was definitely staring at his own reflection in the rearview mirror. There was no possible way that there _actually _could be something more important than his own reflection in his eyes! But then, sometimes, he could be so caring, only to come up with some ridiculous reason as to why he did something for someone other than himself. Yeah, his thoughts were a little unpredictable alright… but then again, he was Chad… and he didn't count of course.

Finally, she couldn't stand watching his narcissistic behavior any longer without doing anything about it. In fact, it was now her new goal in life: get Chad to care about something, anything other than himself. Furthermore, the So Random! cast was heading toward stage 3, the props room to be exact, having finished their lunch only moments ago, Sonny rationalized. It wasn't like she had anywhere else to sit… right? Grinning, she smoothly slid into the seat across from him at the table before he could fall even more in love with himself, if that was even possible.

"I didn't tell you that you could sit there," the cocky superstar stated dryly without looking up from his spoon,

"And, since when have I ever listened to anything you've said?", the brunette comedian shot back.

At this, he looked up, his eyes narrowing as if the only purpose of her existence in that seat was solely to annoy him.

"Okay, Sonny…What do you want?", he finally asked, tearing his eyes away from his reflection at last after blowing himself a kiss, only to glare slightly at Sonny for interrupting his "Chad-time".

"Well...", she started, "I really wanted…"

"Oh wait," he interrupted, "I forgot that I don't care."

_Ugh, he was so infuriating!_

Glaring, Sonny continued without a care, "I really wanted some fro-yo," holding up the container of vanilla frozen yogurt in her left hand, "… and now that I got some, I really don't have anything better to do," she grinned.

"Really, Sonny? Do you really?", _Again with the favorite catchphrase, almost all his lines were predictable—either all hailing from the script of MacKenzie Falls or ones he tended to say almost every single day. _Sonny sighed in response.

"I know you're obsessed with staring at my beautiful face, I don't blame you. But all you had to do was ask," he smirked, "I'll give you another signed photograph…"

"Save it," she cut in quickly before he could go any further. "As hard as it is for you to believe, Chad Dylan Cooper, not all of us think you are as amazing as you think you are."

The blond rolled his eyes, "So what do you really want? Another favor? Because I think I ran out of my quota for helping others like three decades ago."

_He actually sounds like Tawni! Trust him to sound like a drama queen… well, king, to be exact._

"Actually," Sonny started tentatively, "I never got to thank you for earlier."

Chad started to open his mouth, likely to blurt out some reason as to why he didn't care.

"No, seriously," Sonny continued quickly before Chad could get in a word edgewise, "I never thought that you could be that nice to someone other than yourself," she smiled steadily.

" Oh, funny, funny little Sonny…and that's precisely why I _had _to do it. That's what you least expected."

"Oh, please! Is that going to be your excuse for everything?", Sonny questioned in disbelief. "What about when you pretended to be my number one fan?"

"Oh, that? I just wanted to try on the weird beard remember?", he stated quickly.

"Suuuure. What about the time when you were going to help me up when I pretended I was injured in that game of musical chairs?", she replied.

"Hey, I thought you were gravely injured. Even, I'm not that heartless… well, most of the time," he shrugged.

"Right. Because I looked fatally injured…" Sonny stated while rolling her eyes, "What about the time you came to Prom?"

"Yeah, I even told you back then. Remember? You uninvited me, so I just _had_ to attend", the Mackenzie Falls star asked

"What about when you stayed back after Prom?", Sonny shot back.

"Ditto. Didn't I just say that? You thought I'd be the first to leave, so that's exactly why I had to be the last!", he sighed.

"What about the time you pretended to be my fake date?", the brunette inquired

"Yup."

"When you got me an audition for Fashionita?"

"Yup."

"When you tried to help me break up Marshall and Ms. Bitterman?"

"Yup."

"When you invited me to be a member of The Falls?"

"No, that was when I was trying to ruin So Random's ratings," Chad interjected.

"How about when you finally allowed me to play my own role in your autobiographical movie?", she interrogated.

"Uh, I didn't really have another choice. Selena left, remember?", he reminded her.

"Well, what about when you said I had pretty hair?", she continued her barrage of questions.

"Yes, yes, and yes," Chad replied exasperated. "Just how many of these questions are you going to ask? I like doing things you don't expect me to do. In fact, I just _have_ to do them. I can't help it," he shrugged, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"So, you're saying you would give me a million dollars?", she smiled slyly.

"I wouldn't go that far…", Chad rolled his eyes.

"Then, you would appear as a guest star on So Random?", Sonny challenged.

"Yeah, well maybe I would," the blond replied.

"You'd offer me some of your lobster or bananas foster? Or any part of the special lunches that Brenda cooks for all of you guys over at The Falls?", she continued.

"Yeah, I guess," he shrugged.

"How about a ride in your beloved convertible?", the brunette continued to test him.

"Sure," he answered. "I'd even answer all these stupid questions," he muttered to himself. "Geez, what's up with the twenty-one questions anyway?"

"You know," Sonny started slowly, "…I have never thought that you would ever kiss me," a challenge gleaming in her eyes, before she cast them downwards toward the table in embarrassment.

Sonny couldn't believe that she had just let that slip without thinking. Granted, she _was_ extremely curious to see just how far he'd go to keep up this little game, charade… or whatever it was.. She looked up slowly and started to observe him carefully as she saw some indiscernible emotion flicker between his eyes. It seemed like at first, possibly surprise and maybe confusion, but then she wasn't quite so sure what emotion it was... but now it seems that he has made up his mind.

After he slowly started getting up from his seat on the other side of the lunch table, she knew she had stumped him. She had won; of course, he wouldn't go as far as to kiss her, and now, he was running out the door with his tail between his legs, so to speak, to save his ego, pride, and dignity. She suddenly felt a rush of satisfaction, quickly followed by a sharp tinge of pain. Nevertheless, she let a triumphant smile gleam through anyway, if only to keep her cover. She would not be the one who got hurt by the silly games they played. She looked around quickly to see if anyone in the Commissary had seen her moment of triumph, but either no one had hear or no one cared. Likely, they had thought it would be her usual daily banter with Chad, and it had been… it's just that this time she had won.

Still standing there beside his seat, he had that unmistakable smirk on his face, thinking up some witty comeback as an attempt to save face she was sure. Then, quite suddenly, he quickly approached her and sat down right next to her in the same seat before she had even realized it, and inadvertently, forcefully scooting her over several inches at the same time against the wall. She felt a hand or an arm (she wasn't sure in her fluster) around her neck, lightly propelling her head closer to his. Soon after, she found that same arm snaked around her waist as he pulled her body in even closer and kissed her softly, yet swiftly, its end as abrupt as its start, but as sweet as it was unexpected. She sat in shock, fingers subconsciously reaching up toward her lips as if to touch them in confirmation that they were still there, and that THE Chad Dylan Cooper had just planted one on her, that he had just kissed her so gently with his incredibly soft lips.

Her heart was beating so fast that she was sure she had felt it beating wildly out of her chest. She wouldn't even be surprised if _he_ could hear it. No one had ever made her feel this way. No one had ever made her so flustered. But then again, he was Chad… and he didn't count anyway.

Laughing quietly, he stood up and headed out of the Commissary. A minute later, with her mouth slightly ajar and face frozen in shock, Sonny had not moved from her previous position when the blond-haired, blue-eyed superstar's suddenly reappeared at her side.

He gently tilted her chin upward with his right hand (the one strictly designated for face-touching of course) and reached down to kiss her again. This time, with one arm around his neck, pulling him closer, and one arm against the chair, holding her steady (as well as pushing herself even closer to Chad), she responded in earnest as his lips moved against hers. Feeling her response, the hormone-driven male began to attack her lips hungrily. Months and weeks of unreleased sexual tension became the driving force behind their kiss, and consequently, the second kiss lasted significantly longer than the former.

As he slowly broke the kiss, his handsome face broke out in a half-smirk, half-smile, as if he could not help himself. "Bet you didn't think I'd kiss you again, either," the cute blond stated cockily, shooting one last smile before heading off to his dressing room one last time.

As Sonny left the Commissary on that Tuesday afternoon, she left with a little extra bounce in her step, heading for stage 2 with a face-splitting grin and a mischievous thought in mind for one particular three-named drama king.

Oh, they were _so _good.

* * *

A/N: I found this hiding away somewhere on my computer after writing it last summer… I decided to post it anyway, even if some things have changed since then, lol (I.e. Chad has guest-starred on So Random) Oh well… As of now, it will stay a oneshot. I have ideas for a sequel, but I'm starting to think that it's probably better the way it is… What do you guys think?

Update: I apologize for all of the grammar mistakes & typos! (Shout-out to _A Reader_ for catching that) I actually had proofread it; however, I was using the "track changes" option in Microsoft Word, and forgot to accept all changes. As a result, there were words such as _hadsn't_ from when I changed _hasn't_ to _hadn't_ as an example. And I caught 2 spelling mistakes. Whoops! I really should get a Beta-reader. Anyway, I've fixed them now. Hopefully, it will make the reading experience a little bit easier!


End file.
